Ao acaso
by Miruku-Carol
Summary: Tudo não passava de uma armação, uma bricadeira sem graça de sua amiga, conhecer o tal amor não era tão fácil assim e nem tão possível... Mas o mundo da muitas voltas.


_**Inspiração que surgiu do nada, então não sei se vai durar muito, acabei de escrever e betar esse capítulo, está saindo quentinho pra vocês, espero que gostem. **__**^-^**_

_**Boa leitura! **_

* * *

><p>E mais uma vez ela estava lá, sentada na sua cadeira, no canto inferior da sala de aula, viajando no mundo da lua, ignorando totalmente as palavras do professor.<p>

-Mitsashi-san? - chamou o homem à frente da turma, a moça parecia não ouvi-lo, seu olhar passava bem longe, concentrado em algo desfocado além da janela – Mitsashi-san! – falou um pouco mais alto arrancando-lhe os fones dos ouvidos.

-Ai! Que susto...!

-Quantas vezes terei que lhe dizer que não pode ouvir música na aula?

-Odeio história, sensei... – respondeu simplesmente num bocejo que parecia não ter fim.

-Odeio alunos mal comportados.

-Estamos quites.

-Isso vai comigo. – disse o homem colocando o mp4 vermelho dela dentro de seu jaleco.

-Importa-se de devolver?

-Importa-se de prestar atenção na aula? – perguntou hostilmente.

-... – ela não tinha vontade de estudar, era uma aluna mediana, a verdade era que corria para casas de amigas nas vésperas das provas, e sempre acabava ficando na média, nada parecia chamar sua atenção, nenhuma matéria, nenhum garoto, nenhum objeto, nenhum lugar, nada tirava dela as feições entediadas, até quando ficaria assim?

As aulas acabaram e era hora do almoço, ela e seu grupinho de sempre correram pro telhado onde costumavam comer.

-O Kakashi-sensei pediu pra te devolver, ele disse que se houver uma próxima vez você não o terá de volta. – disse uma garota loira entregando o pequeno aparelho.

-Ele disse a mesma coisa das outras vezes. – disse simplesmente enfiando o aparelho no bolso da saia.

-Você precisa parar com isso, não vou te ajudar mais nas provas. Na faculdade não terá ninguém pra te passar a matéria. – disse uma garota de cabelos róseos.

-Eu me viro...

-Desista, Sakura, a Tenten não tem salvação. – disse a loira novamente.

-Boa tarde, moças! – cumprimentou um rapaz ruivo dando um singelo beijo na bochecha de cada uma – Onde está a Temari?

-A irmã a sua, você deveria saber.

-Tenten! Ela é da nossa classe e ele não é advinha! – defendeu a loira.

-Desculpe se ofendi seu namoradinho.

-Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer que não temos nada? – perguntou a loira ficando com raiva.

-Bem que podíamos ter. – insinuou o ruivo.

-Gaara! Você é mais novo! – rebateu ela.

-É só um ano! Aliás, 10 meses!

-Não comece, ok? Seus pais arrancariam cada fio tingido do seu cabelo.

-A gente foge. Juntos.

-Gaara...!

-Meu irmão anda te enchendo de novo, Ino? – perguntou uma garota de curtos cabelos loiros aparecendo com mais três meninos.

-Ai Tema, finalmente! Pensei que ia ter que jogá-lo daqui de cima.

-Dramática... – disse um menino moreno sentando-se ao lado dela.

-E aí Sakura-chan! – disse um loiro animado cumprimentando a garota de róseos cabelos com um toque de mãos.

-Parece que não falta ninguém. – comentou outro moreno sentando-se perto da loira de curtos cabelos.

-Own Shika-kun, seu almoço é sempre tão fofo... É sua mãe que faz? – provocou a morena mexendo na comida dele.

-Não, foi a Temari. – respondeu o ruivo.

-Gaara! – repreendeu Temari entre dentes.

-Ah, já é oficial? – perguntou o outro moreno com um sorriso de canto nos lábios.

-Finalmente, né... Pensei que iriam ter filhos sem nunca assumir o amor.

-E o que você sabe de amor? – perguntou Temari à única morena do grupo.

-O que vejo em casa.

-Seus pais são separados. – lembrou a outra loira.

-Exatamente. Amor não existe. – respondeu levantando-se e saindo.

-Ino, você foi cruel com a Tenten... – disse o loiro.

-Ela sempre disse que não se importava.

-Como acha que ela se sente em relação a nós? Parece que sempre estamos felizes e amando... Ela não sabe o que é isso. – disse Sakura.

-Ainda! – disse Ino com um sorriso radiante.

-Ih... Conheço essa cara. – disse o moreno ao lado dela – E não gosto nem um pouco dela.

-Vou apresentar o amor a Tenten. – disse levantando-se.

-Dá pra passar o plano pra gente? – pediu Temari.

-Agora não. Pra todos os efeitos eu estava com dor de cabeça e fui pra casa, ok? – disse saindo.

-Isso vai ser divertido. – comentou Sakura.

A loira chegou em casa apressada, deu dois telefonemas e correu pro quarto do irmão, tinha um favor a pedir.

-Deida, eu... – a frase dela morreu no meio ao se deparar com um rapaz nu no quarto de seu irmão - Pelo amor de Deus! Veste alguma coisa! – berrou virando-se pro lado – Cadê o Deidara? - perguntou sem olhar pro rapaz.

-Na cozinha. – respondeu enrolando a toalha na cintura, sua voz estava um pouco arrastada.

-E o que você faz aqui? – perguntou olhando-o – Mudou de time?

-Não. Eu esqueci minhas chaves, então pensei que meu velho amigo Deidara poderia me emprestar seu chuveiro.

-Está voltando da noitada agora? Sua boca fede a uísque.

-Eu passei um pouco dos limites essa noite... Não vai acontecer de novo.

-Eu espero, porque o Sasuke vai arrancar seu fígado.

-Seu eu soubesse que vocês iam sair mais cedo tinha ido buscar a chave com meu irmãozinho.

-Não saímos mais cedo, eu saí.

-Fugindo da escola?

-É por uma boa causa.

-Você está tão linda hoje... – comentou bobamente alisando o rosto dela.

-Você está bêbado. – disse num longo suspiro tirando a mão dele de seu rosto.

-Alterado. – corrigiu.

-Tchau, Itachi. – disse empurrando-o na cama, desceu rapidamente e correu pra cozinha – Deidara, por que o deixou entrar?

-Por que estava bêbado e dirigindo, se não entrasse ia acabar morrendo ou matando alguém.

-O que aconteceu? Ele não bebe.

-Coisas de homem, você não entenderia...

-Que seja. Preciso da sua ajuda.

-Claro, senão não teria fugido da escola no meio do dia.

-Você ainda tem o número daquela agência de modelos que você trabalhou?

-Acho que tenho, deixe-me ver. – falou pegando seu celular e procurando – Posso saber pra que é?

-Lembra daquele garoto exótico que topava qualquer coisa?

-Sim...

-Vou precisar dele.

-Para...?

-Relaxe, não é pra mim... Está na hora da Tenten se apaixonar.

-Isso não vai dar certo.

-Vai sim, confie em mim.

-Tá aqui o número. – a garota salvou no celular e subiu pro quarto, preparou tudo pro fim de semana, dentro de dois dias.

...

-A gente o que? – perguntou a Mitsashi incrédula. Era sábado de manhã e as amigas dela estavam todas em sua casa, prontas pra deixá-la lindamente encantadora.

-Calma, vamos só dá uma volta, almoçar fora, coisas de garotas. – disse a garota de cabelos róseos com o texto decorado, tudo não passava de uma grande mentirada pra fazer o encontro ser "casual".

-Eu odeio isso. Deixa-me ficar em casa mexendo no PC... – pediu jogando-se na cama.

-Não. Chega de amigos virtuais, vamos ver o mundo, conhecer gente de verdade e respirar ar fresco.

-Eu vivo isso a semana toda na escola, quero ficar em casa... Jogando vídeo game, cutucando amigos no face...

-Você não cansa disso? Me enjoa só de ouvir... – disse a loira de olhos azuis – Escuta, senta aí que vamos te deixar deslumbrante.

-Não posso ser eu mesma? Só vamos sair nós quatro, né?

-Tenten! Você parece um macho. Olha essas roupas... Você precisa de algo mais feminino, algo mais...

-Mágico... – completou a outra loira.

-Você precisa disso. – disse a garota de cabelos róseos mostrando um vestidinho verde, de malha, balonê, tomara que caia com bolsos nas laterais, ajustado acima da cintura valorizando seu corpo.

-Sem chance.

-Compramos isso pra você, você vai usar.

-...

Ela colocou o vestido, caiu perfeitamente como se tivesse sido feito com suas medidas, calçou uma rasteirinha gladiador preta, cabelos presos nas laterais e uma bolsa preta pra combinar com a sandália. Estava perfeita só faltava uma coisa.

-Não vou colocar lápis nos olhos! Nunca fiz isso! Dá agonia só de ver!

-Tenten...

-Tá bom...

As meninas passaram o lápis e um batom clarinho, nada chamativo, mas por algum motivo a garota que a Mitsashi olhava em seu espelho era desconhecida.

-Uau... – murmurou baixinho pra si mesma.

-Então, fizemos um bom trabalho? – perguntou Temari orgulhosa.

-Essa não sou eu...

-É sim, Tenten. Essa é a garota que só usa saias pra ir à escola, não fecha o blazer do uniforme e deixa o laço frouxo, essa também é a garota que não solta o cabelo e odeia esmaltes, essa é você. E você é linda, só precisa se arrumar um pouco, tá vendo? – comentou a outra loira.

-Ok... Isso é estranho...

-Vamos bater perna, garotas? – chamou Sakura já na porta.

-Vamos! – disseram as loiras em uníssono empurrando a morena.

Tiveram um dia tipicamente feminino, sem meninos, sem problemas, apenas compras e conversas, logo era hora do almoço, foram a um restaurante e era lá que a vida da pobre e desiludida Mitsashi iria mudar completamente.

-Eu vou fazer uma ligação, já volto. – disse Sakura saindo da mesa.

-Eu vou ao banheiro. – disse a loira de olhos azuis também saindo.

-Eu vou ali ao balcão pedir uma bebida. – avisou Temari. As três se encontraram atrás de um grande arbusto dentro do estabelecimento, Ino ligou pro tal rapaz e assim que ele chegou elas foram embora.

-Está sozinha? – Perguntou o homem sentando-se.

-Não. Estou com mais três amigas. Que por sinal sumiram...

-Então está sozinha.

-Pode, por favor, sair daqui? Já disse que não estou sozinha.

-Não está sozinha porque estou aqui. Vamos, não se faça de difícil. Deixe-me pagar um almoço pra você. Deve ter sido cansativo passear com suas amigas a manhã toda...

-Como sabe?

-Tem muitas sacolas de compras.

-Ah... É...

-Então... Posso pagar um almoço? Parece que suas amigas te deram um cano. – ela assentiu com a cabeça um pouco tímida.

Ele era alto, esquio, possuía longos cabelos castanhos que estavam presos num rabo baixo, seus olhos eram de um tom de perolado tão misterioso e encantador que o observador deles poderia mergulhar se olhasse por muito tempo, tinha uma lábia sedutora que fazia as garotas dizerem sempre sim. Era perfeito pro primeiro amor da Mitsashi, senão fosse por um "pequeno grande" detalhe, eles não podiam se amar verdadeiramente, pois nenhum dos dois conhecia o tal amor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews? *-*<strong>_


End file.
